


I promise

by Shekiyah



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shekiyah/pseuds/Shekiyah
Summary: Your older brother always eased your sleep when he was the one attending the fire, watching over your little family. Johnny Dogs was silly and mischevious but he was loyal to a fault and you knew your big brother would keep the wild and the drunkards from wandering into your camps and hurting your family."Tommy, my boy," he called and you held your breath as steps crunched nearer outside."Johnny," his voice rumbled in response.Even here, in the dead of night, in the dark, his words were weighed. Thoughtful. Guarded.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	I promise

You settled into your jumble of blankets and heard the crackle of the fire outside of your wagon as your brother stoked the fire. It was late and you were tired but you couldn't help but sit and stare into the dark and listen as Johnny hummed a song and kept the fire going. 

There were very little moments when someone wasn't awake and watching over the caravan, even in the dead of night. With the war looming on the horizon it had become even worse. Everyone was on edge, including yourself, and there was an extra layer of fear in everyday life that wasn't there before. A weight.

Johnny hummed, throwing more on the fire to crackle and burn, a beacon for your group to keep around in the pitch black. Snores sung from other wagons, the children and older adults having gone to bed hours ago.

Your older brother always eased your sleep when he was the one attending the fire, watching over your little family. Johnny Dogs was silly and mischevious but he was loyal to a fault and you knew your big brother would keep the wild and the drunkards from wandering into your camps and hurting your family.

"Tommy, my boy," he called and you held your breath as steps crunched nearer outside. 

"Johnny," his voice rumbled in response. 

Even here, in the dead of night, in the dark, his words were weighed. Thoughtful. Guarded. Tommy Shelby was always one step in his own head and one step among those around him. It has been that way since you had met him and you doubted it would ever change. When his mother had gone in the way of seeing spirits, losing herself to the howl of the wind, you reckoned a piece of Tommy went with her.

They both were murmuring low near the fire, friendly banter among two young men. You rolled again in your blankets, trying to get comfortable, the voices lulling you to peace. 

"Ay, sister," Johnny called as your wagon creaked, "it's impolite to eavesdrop."

"Then perhaps don't carry on like you do," you sing back, earning a low chuckle from Tommy. "What's an ornery peaky devil doing bothering us at a time like this?" You ask, sitting up and wrapping a shawl around your shoulders before stepping out of your wagon in your thin slip. 

"Why are you awake?" Tommy asked, his eyes watching you from the other side of the fire as you joined them.

Johnny gave you a wry smile as you sidled yourself beside Tommy and shyly slipped your hand in his. His hand stiffly accepted yours, his eyes back to Johnny as if he wasn't holding onto you.

"Couldn't sleep," you sighed. 

Johnny stoked the fire, a sadness washing over him as he looked between you two. 

"Should've known that my sister would have perked up like a bloodhound at the sound of your voice, Tom," Johnny digged as you frowned into the fire. "You've got to tell her now."

"Tell me what?"

You looked between the boys, both grave faced as they looked into the flames and failed to meet your eye. Tommy squeezed your hand as his jaw worked, his eyes dancing over the flames. 

"I'm signing up tomorrow, (Y/N)," he finally said, barely a whisper. "I'm going to help us win."

You tried to drop his hand, as if it burned you, but he only squeezed tighter. 

"What?" You hissed. "No. No, you can't."

"It's as good as done," he said. "I've just got to hand over the papers in the morning."

"But why?" You tried again to pull your hand from his, but he refused. "Just come with us. We're heading away before there's a draft. Just come join us and be away. Let them figure it out themselves, Tom, we needn't be a part."

"I'm not leaving my family," he said evenly, pulling you closer to his side. "Arthur's joining with me. John said he's going as soon as he's able. We're all--"

"Stupid," you hissed. "The chances of all of you making it back--"

He dropped your hand and scooped your face into his hands, pressing his forehead to yours as tears ran down your face.

"Hey, hey," he hushed. "Shelby's are too stubborn to let the bastards kill us. I'll come back, love. I promise."

"Maybe," you ceded, hiccuping back tears. "But you won't come back the same."

His thumb wiped your tear away, his lips brushed against yours. 

"Sleep over?" You begged. "Please?"

He nodded, kissing you again as your hand found his forearm. Johnny coughed, looking into the fire as he awkwardly poked at it. 

"Go on now," he said with a sad smile. "The sun's in a few hours and the night won't last. I'll keep the fire going and a watch for our dear parents, or else you won't live to serve, Tommy boy."

You nodded your thanks to your brother, pulling Tommy's hand from your face to leave your fingers with his and led him to your wagon. It creaked as you both climbed in and Tommy slipped his shirt off before settling into your blankets. He pulled your shawl from your shoulders and tossed it to the side as he pulled you to his chest. 

"I'm here, love," he whispered as you sunk into his chest, hearing his heart beat beneath you. "I'm here."

He took a strand of your hair and curled it in his fingertips, his other hand running his fingers along your back. 

"Tommy," you whined, breathing in his skin as he kissed the top of your head. 

"I know," he soothed as he continued playing with your hair. "Remember when we were young? I'd sneak to sleep with you after Johnny fell asleep."

You giggled, tracing circles through your tears on his chest. 

"Johnny and my parents got so mad," you whispered. They'd move me around, trying to hide me away, but you'd find me every time. They'd come to get me in the morning and we'd be wound around each other."

"Like a pile of puppies," he hummed as he pulled your chin to look at him. "I'll always find you, (Y/N)."

He kissed you, soft lips against your own as you melted into him. You sighed, enjoying the moment as you relaxed into his body. The tears taking all fight from you. 

"I'll always find you," he whispered. "I promise."


End file.
